fairlyoddparentsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Big Problem!
|season=1 |episode=1 |prodcode=1A |wish=Be an adult |writer=Steve Marmel |director=Butch Hartman Jaime Diaz |storyboard=Butch Hartman Bernie Petterson |art direction=Bob Boyle |airdate= |previous=Super Humor |next=Power Mad! }} The Big Problem! is the first episode of Season 1, and the first regular episode of The Fairly OddParents television series. Synopsis After being rejected from the football team, receiving a babysitter, and bullied by Francis, Timmy wishes to be an adult. However, he soon realizes that being an adult is not as "great" as he thought it would be!" Plot While at school Timmy Turner is picked on by Francis, the school bully, because he is too small. At football tryouts, Timmy's position is that of "being the ball",due to his size. At home, Timmy's parents are going out to a movie which he is not old enough to see. Vicky has to babysit him and she commands Timmy to go to bed at an early time. In his room, he thinks of all of the things that he can do as an adult. He thinks of helping old ladies cross the street, picking on Francis, and not needing a babysitter. Timmy wishes that he was an adult, but looks at himself in the mirror as gross. He wishes that he had hair on his head, but Wanda puts out the Da Rules that say fairies only grant wishes to kids. Despite his looks, he tries cool adult things. However, he realizes that driving is boring, helping old ladies cross the street as an adult is creepy (due to the fact that children mostly do it for good deeds), adult movies are gross, and that shaving and cologne hurt. Timmy goes to a restaurant and he orders food on the adult menu, but he does not have any money to pay the bill and has to work at the restaurant for the rest of the night. He tries to go home, but Vicky thinks that he is an intruder, she blows a whistle and kicks him out, quite literally. Vicky goes upstairs to check on Timmy and sees that he is gone. When Timmy's parents come home, Vicky fools them by putting a pink hat on a basketball on the pillow of Timmy's bed. Mr. Turner wishes his basketball shaped son goodnight, while Vicky leaves to find Timmy before he gets hurt, or worse, she gets in trouble. turns into an adult]] Timmy goes to the football field and sleeps in the stands. The next day, Timmy tries to stop Francis from bullying Chester and A.J. by plucking them in the head. However, Francis cries crocodile tears in front of the police when he sees them roll by, and the police go after Timmy (Adults are not supposed to harm kids). They chase Timmy down, until Cosmo and Wanda hide him from the police. Afterward, a reassigning fairy declares that Cosmo and Wanda have to be re-assigned to a mean and scary kid because Timmy is not a kid anymore. Timmy gives the fairy five dollars so he can spend two more hours with Cosmo and Wanda. Timmy has an idea: if he acts like a kid, he can become a kid again. Timmy tries various childhood activities (having to give the Assigning Fairy 5 dollars almost every 2 hours if he wants to spend 2 more hours with his godparents. At one point, he wanted this to hurry up since he was running out of 5's to give), such as mini-golf and riding kiddie rides at the grocery store, but none of them seem to work. Because of his creepy activity, the police put Timmy in jail. He has one phone call and calls his parents, but they don't believe him. The fairy comes back and says that someone in the jail cell has to help the new kid, but Timmy cries and yells that he wants his mom and dad. Wanda puts a thermometer in Timmy's ear to measure his childishness. turns back to normal]] According to the kid thermometer, Timmy is acting like a kid because he really wants his parents here and now and when he wishes that he was a kid again Cosmo and Wanda are able to listen to him. The wish works and the reassigning fairy gets assigned to the mean and scary kid. Timmy gets out of jail (with the inmates saying they want their parents here too) and goes home with Vicky, who was worried about Timmy because something could happen to her if something happened to Timmy. When he goes back to school, Francis takes Timmy's hat again like at the beginning of the episode, but Timmy, who is no hurry to grow up, is not bothered by Francis' jokes and realizes that being a kid is great and after mentioning that he still has all of his hair and that there is no hair growing on his back we find it is on Francis (grossing out A.J. and Chester). Timmy gives him a razor and shaving cream with the episode ending where Francis believes shaving will be fun as he goes off and tries to shave his back, but experiences the same pain as Timmy did earlier (Timmy and his godparents then laugh their heads off at this). Additional information Cast *Tara Strong as Timmy Turner / Daughter *Daran Norris as Cosmo / Mr. Turner / Cop #1 *Susanne Blakeslee as Wanda / Mrs. Turner / Older Lady *Grey DeLisle as Vicky / Kid / Bird *Faith Abrahams as Francis *Frankie Muniz as Chester *Ibrahim Haneef Muhammad as A.J. *Carlos Alazraqui as Waiter / Fairy Messenger / Mean Looking Kid *Butch Hartman as Father / Jail Cop / Football Coach External links * Video cV8PTz8hhwc Category:Episodes Category:Season 1